Come Together
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Mayor of New York, Eric Cartman is running for senate, but someone will do anything it will take to stop him from coming into power. Can Kyle, Kenny, and Stan help Cartman survive his campaign? Slash.
1. A Day in the Life

Title: Come Together

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Be-Mery

Author's Email:

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 1/7

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes, torture

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Mayor of New York, Eric Cartman is running for senate, but someone will do anything it will take to stop him from coming into power. Can Kyle, Kenny, and Stan help Cartman survive his campaign?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A Day in the Life

The skyscrapers blocked out any hope of direct sunlight. It brought an almost cool breezy to the heat that radiated from the sidewalk and streets.

People walked in clumps from one crosswalk to the next. Natives walked at the front of the pack, and visitors coming along at the rear. Cars bustled forward in much the same way as the people, it was not rush hour but the streets were always crammed.

A cab pulled to a stop at the Northwest corner letting out its traveler quickly. Then it sped away to find another passenger. The man stood unmoved at the front of a high-rise, not the biggest but the design stood out. It was trimmed in gold spray and the doorway arched as high as it could possibly go.

The man stepped to the side to avoid the mass of people pushing passed. He leaned against the side of the building in dark denim jeans and a calm orange shirt. It was casual but no where near the business like attire on most of the people walking around.

He pulled out a cigarette placing it between his lips he cupped the end before lighting up. Blond locks fell onto his forehead and into his eyes. He closed them and kept his head down. He smoked to keep his anxiety away. He needed the courage before going inside. He knew that inside only held more organized chaos. He did not want to deal with that just yet. He was only hoping to catch a few words with his friend, but he knew that could take a long time.

He was done with his temp-job at the construction site of a new real estate development outside of the city. It meant that he had the time off before he went to Jobco, the agency that he always went to for his day labor jobs. Deciding to take some time off before heading back to the agency was easy, getting into see his friend at the office, was worse then pulling teeth without any novocain. It was the only way for him to get a hold of his friend. If he wanted to spend time with him, then he would have to brave the building eventually. And spending time with him was worth any agony that he would have to go through in order to be reunited with him.

"Kenny?"

The blond man's head snapped up and his eyes opened. Standing in front of him was a big man wearing a crisp black business suit, with a red shirt underneath; red symbolizing power. He had his brown hair combed over and his hands were nicely but discreetly manicured. This was the guy that Kenny had come to see. Standing next to him were two guards, a secretary and a page boy all four eager to tend to him.

"Cartman." Kenny smiled slyly. He put his cigarette out on the side of the building. He stood straight up and moved over to his childhood friend.

Eric shifted slightly to make room for Kenny amongst his people. "Did someone throw you out?"

"Nope, I just got here. I figured I'd relax a bit before trying to meet with the Mayor of New York City," He explained to his friend.

"Well, I'm not Mayor right now. Now I'm heading over to my campaign office to become the guy-running-for-senator." Cartman ushered Kenny into the limo that pulled up in front of the building. He raised a hand to stop his staff before they could join him. "I'll see you there."

"But Mayor Cartman…"

He shook his head before getting into the limo and shutting the door. Kenny was already playing with the buttons on the car's radio. He was trying to find a good station or at least a good song to listen to. Cartman's larger hands covered his own after a few minutes. He pulled Kenny back until he was once again up against the holster of the seat. He kept Kenny's hands in his squeezing them gently. "Don't."

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a while and now here you are. And I can just barely resist touching you," Kenny explained softly. His voice was nearly muffled by how quietly he spoke, but Cartman understood him.

"You are touching me." Cartman squeezed Kenny's hand three times. It was a secret gesture that spelled out I-love-you with each extra pressure from his hands. Kenny shoulders slumped a little as he relaxed against the seat some more. "And after I'm done at the campaign office we can go home and you can touch me some more."

"Awesome!" Kenny smiled happily. He winked once, "And what about my other senses can I use them too."

"I'm going to blindfold you, put plugs in your ears and nose. Then I'll gag you," Cartman teased. Kenny moaned appreciatively at the thought. "You'll barely be able to breath."

"_Eric_," Kenny leaned closer to the bigger man pressing soft full pink lips to his friend's naturally colored-red lips. They only kissed briefly before the car pulled to a stop in front of the campaign office. Kenny groaned as they were forced to pull away. He rested his head on Cartman's shoulder for a moment knowing that they were safe inside with the tinted windows. He regained his composure before pulling away.

Cartman smiled at the adorable way Kenny tried to contain himself. Kenny was always a little animal in the sack so it was often hard for him to keep a low profile in public. They both knew that it was necessary that they did not get any unwanted attention to their relationship. Cartman was ruining for a seat in the Senate, he could not afford any negative publicity, and Kenny did not want to be in that kind of spotlight with Cartman.

Cartman squeezed Kenny's hands three more times before getting out of the limo. Kenny followed after him into the building. He knew Cartman could always use the help at the campaign office, and Kenny was not about to let Cartman disappear on him. He did not want to ruin their plans for that evening.

"You can help make signs," Cartman's pageboy offered when his secretary intercepted Cartman inside the office. Kenny glared at the young man, the kid was probably only a few years younger then Kenny, but because he looked like he was still in College he seemed younger than he really was. He knew that this kid was just trying to get him away from Cartman. He was sure the kid felt justified with the reason why, but it still made Kenny mad. He did not like to be pushed around just because he was not up to par.

Luckily, he was stopped from having to reply when Cartman calmly held up his hands to get his secretary to stop talking for a moment. He returned to Kenny's side and put a gentle hand on his shoulders. "We really need someone to work on putting together signs. If you want to help me?"

Kenny sighed releasing all of his angry that had been building from the moment he had stepped into the office. He nodded his head softly. "Of course I'll help. You know I'm your number one support. Thanks for _asking_."

"Jon," Cartman called to a passing volunteer. "Kenny's going to help us make some signs, can you show him."

Jon smiled and shook Kenny's hand. "You've been in here before haven't you? But last time you were in charge of answering phones right."

"Yup, but I'm multi-talented," Kenny replied. He nodded to Cartman as he followed Jon down the hall to where a group of volunteers were making campaign signs over a conference table. It was a straight forward job really. All Kenny had to do was use the heavy duty stapler to staple poster-board to four foot stakes. The people working at the table were all around Kenny's age and they were easy to get a long with so the work went by quickly and efficiently.

--

In another part of the city, in a run down warehouse, a group of less then ten people also sat around a conference table, but they were not making signs. They sat stiffly in their well tailored suits waiting for their boss to speak. Their boss sat at the head of the table drumming fingers against the oak. The boss wore a full black on black attire from the trench to the boots to the turtleneck and finally to the mask that covered every feature in the boss's face except the eyes and the mouth. There was even a black hat that covered the back of the boss's head and concealed the color, texture and length of the boss's hair.

The boss wanted to remain completely anonymous because the boss wanted to make sure that the going-ons in the meeting could never be traced back. The boss was only a solider from the command post where their leader sat. They had one common goal, to make sure that Cartman never got in a position of high-power. It was bad enough that he was the mayor of the economic capital of the world, but if he became senator, then president who knows what kind of destruction it would have.

After all Cartman's campaign fought for a tighter budget, it fought for more separation between Church and State, even going so far as to saying that the Church did not define the way that the State's view on what constitutes a marriage. He wanted to eliminate any form of prostitution and he wanted to extend that distant in which an adult store could be near a school or government building. He fought against socialized medicines and against immigration reform. He wanted there to be more police officers in every district and he wanted to make sure that criminal cases were prosecuted faster then they had been in the past. He wanted to make sure that the state's constitution was followed and not interrupted.

Even though some of the things that Cartman stood for were okay, the boss and the leader both knew that Cartman was capable of taking over the world if given a chance. He would unite the world under one government just to say that he was the first person to do so. He would then have as much control as he wanted. He would start genocide if he saw fit, he would lift smoking bands, and unify the minds under one rule. He would brainwash everyone until they believed in the message portrayed in The Passion.

After several minutes of painfully waiting for the boss to finish thinking about what an evil person Cartman was, and how he must be stopped, the waiting stopped. The boss looked up to the other people in the room. Then the boss spoke:

"Cartman has gotten too far in the popularity polls. There is only one way to stop him from winning at this point. He must be killed at whatever cost. Even maiming him considerable will not stop Cartman's need for power. There are eight of you here today, and each of you will work individually and collectively to get the job done. You may kill him however you like, but the murder will not be traced back to me. You will slit your own throat if you are caught.

"And why should you risk your own lives to get rid of his? If not for the good of the entire human race and free will, you will be generously rewarded for your efforts. You, your children, your children's children will not have to lift a finger in anyway. You will even have people to sleep for you if that's what you desire. But it must be done, with in the week, understood."

"Yes boss," the group collectively said in unison. They knew the consequences and the rewards of the job before they enter the building, but to hear them again only instilled the great need to get rid of Cartman. No man doubted what the boss and the leader knew. They may have believed there was no harm in entrusting New York to Cartman's hands, but now they realized that their belief were meaningless. There job was to kill Cartman and that's what they would do.

--

After several hours of making signs with the rest of the campaign staff, Cartman was finally ready to go. Kenny gave no complaints as he shoved the half finished sign on the table and followed his friend out of the office. He was eager to get back into the limo but was a little disappointed when a few other people were in the limo as well.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked.

Cartman tapped his hand against Kenny's knee twice, in a reassuring but discreet way. "There is this benefit where I'm supposed to make an appearance. It will only be an hour or so. But you don't have to sit around in the limo; it's a dinner auction thing. I know you can't say no to a free meal."

"I'm not poor anymore, _Cartman_," Kenny hissed in a low voice. He was satisfied at the slight flinch from Cartman. As long as Cartman knew that he was unhappy with the arrangement then he knew that Cartman would not take advantage of his acceptance. He was not opposed to a good meal. He was opposed to postponing their evening together. Kenny wanted to make sure that Cartman was willing to make good on their plans later.

"I know," Cartman looked away from Kenny. He did not want to make the other people in the car suspicious. Looking away was the only thing that was keeping Cartman from taking Kenny into his arms. He chewed on his lips softly. "I had Jayson leave early to pick us up something more appropriate to wear okay."

"Gee Cartman it sounds like we're going to the Prom, not to some grown up benefit," Kenny joked. He elbowed Cartman in the ribs gently, earning a grin from the brunette and a few snickers from the other people in the limo.

"No you don't understand," Kenny turned to the two bodyguards in the car. "When we had our prom Cartman had this really elaborate scheme to make sure everything went well. Of course nothing went well, and we ended up nearly burning down the dance. And Cartman had to spend the next three weeks on his knees, begging the Principal to let the four of us graduate. Of course I knew the Principal was going to let us graduate, just because he did not want to deal with Cartman for another year."

"Yeah and it was all worth it. I lost my virginity that night," Cartman's grin grew as he looked meaningfully at Kenny.

"Never let it be said that Cartman doesn't give it his all." Kenny watched the two bodyguards laugh at the story. He was sure that they never saw Cartman as anything other then their boss. Much like a child is surprised to see their teacher at the grocery store. To hear that their boss was normal, that he had a normal childhood, was a relief and it was amusing.

The limo came to a stop to the side of the benefit. Jayson, the page boy, escorted them into a room so that they could change privately. Kenny took the privacy as an excuse to pin Cartman to the wall and kiss him until he was completely breathless. He waited until Cartman had his hands on his knees, panting, before he changed into his suit. "Just remember that when those snobs want you to stay longer."

Kenny left Cartman to change alone. He went to see if there was an open bar at the benefit, and he was presently surprised that there was. He ordered two beers and head to the table that was market for Cartman and his people. Kenny waited a few minutes for Cartman to make his appearance in front of the benefit, before heading inside. It took a while for Cartman to mingle his way over to the table. Kenny jumped up and pulled a chair out for his friend leaving no argument. Kenny was not going to pretend to be interested in anyone else tonight. He did not want to make idle conversation with the old hag with money that sat on his other side. He wanted to drink his beer, wait for Cartman to be social, and then leave.

After a few minutes everyone was finally seated, in which time Kenny ordered another beer, and the benefit began. Dinner was served and the auctioning started soon after. Once every thing was cleared from his plate, and Kenny was certain that Cartman was going to be longer then an hour, the blond snuck away. He ended up at the bar a beer in one hand his arms folded on the wood and his head buried in his arms. He was trying to count the seconds and minutes that it had been since he arrived.

He knew he was being a little selfish about all of this. It had been a while since he had seen Cartman, and besides the few minutes in the limo earlier that day it did not seem like Cartman was as happy to see him as he was to see Cartman. He knew that Cartman had a job and a life that did not revolve around him. In fact, both he and Cartman agreed that it was for the best. Once Cartman had his two terms as President they could live a peaceful existence on a ranch surrounded by mountains and cattle in a remote area of Colorado. There was still more to do before either man wanted to settle down together. When they did get a few days together Kenny wished that it could be just that: a few days alone and together. He probably should have warned Cartman before he was coming. It was his fault for surprising the Mayor of New York City like this.

"Hey Ken, are you totally trashed?" Cartman gently touched his shoulder after he started talking so that he would not startled Kenny.

"No, I plan to get laid tonight. I'm not going to ruin that by not being able to get up," Kenny mumbled into the counter.

Cartman gulped loud enough for Kenny to hear. It made Kenny aware of the fact that Cartman was finally ready to go. He was no longer playing the good-little candidate. His whole mind-frame had changed and Cartman was ready to play in bed. "Oh come on Kenny," Cartman finally opened his mouth with a joke. "The day when you can't get it up, is the day when you stop dieing."

For anyone else the meaning of what Cartman said was different but it made Kenny nervous. He did not mind the idea of dieing, although usually it was painful, he just did not want to find a day where he could not come back. He actually had met that day when he was a young boy and if it was not for Cartman he may not have survived that era of his life. Kenny pushed his fear aside and followed his friend to the limo. "It's not like they don't have sex in hell, all the time. Heck they even do it in heaven."

Cartman smiled at Kenny's mention of sex in hell. It confirmed the fact that Kenny would never stop wanting, or being able to have sex. It also reassured him that Kenny would always be around, even when he was dead.

Cartman immediately latched onto Kenny as soon as the driver put up his window and drove away from the benefit. He kissed his lover with all the frustration and energy that built up over the day. Kenny was surprised that it matched his own need. He felt Cartman's hands on his sides rubbing up and down in a greedy need to have more of Kenny but knowing that he still had ten minutes before they reached his loft.

Cartman used the time to explore Kenny's neck and earlobe with his teeth and tongue. He reacquainted them with the wonders of a knee pressed against a warm crotch. Kenny dug his fingers into Cartman's hair, pulling it out of its comb over look until it looked just a messy as it would if he still wore his hat.

Then Cartman's cell phone rang. "Fuck!" He swore before answering it. "What the hell Jayson. I said not to bother me!"

"But Mr. Mayor we really need you to come into the office and sign this warrant. It's important to public safety and that's one of your main slogans for the campaign." Jayson firmly said. He spoke to Cartman like he was talking to a two year old.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm busy!" Cartman snapped. He leaned his head back against the seat and guided Kenny's head to his neck, with his free hand. He moaned softly at the teasing he felt there. He needed the teasing or he knew he would give into what Jayson wanted.

"Of course you're busy. You're mayor of the city that never sleeps," Jayson dryly said. "I could always sign it for you."

"Don't you fucking dare! I'll be down there in ten minutes," Cartman swore. He wondered when Jayson finally grew some balls.

"Eric," Kenny complained trying to pull away from Cartman's neck. Cartman was stronger then him, and eventually Kenny fell back against his chest. "Don't go."

"I have to," Cartman said putting his phone away. He stroked Kenny's thin back trying to express how sorry he was for having to postpone on Kenny again. "This has to get done Kenny. And even though this is your first night here, it's not your only night here. I promise that when I get back we will continue, and tomorrow we can spend more time together."

Kenny clenched the front of Cartman's dress coat in his hands and let out a slow deliberate breath. He nodded his head. "Okay. But we are going to have sex tonight, right?"

"I swear it. I swear." Cartman held up his hands in a vulnerable gesture that Kenny believed was real. "Go on upstairs to my loft. I'll be back in thirty minutes tops."

"No, I'll be the one on top," Kenny lightly joked, letting Cartman off the hook. He slipped out of the limo, hurried inside the building. The doorman nodded to Kenny. It surprised Kenny to realize that he had made a big enough impact in Cartman's life to be known by someone that held the door open for Cartman everyday. It made Kenny feel even better about his hectic night. That little gesture showed Kenny how much Cartman carried about him, and how much he carried about Cartman.

He rested against the elevator wall as it climbed the 37 floors to Cartman's loft apartment. The doors opened out into the hall between the elevator and Cartman's penthouse. Kenny had a key to Cartman's apartment and he slipped in easily deactivating the alarm system.

Kenny took a look around the apartment. No matter how many times he came here it always amazed him to see how incredible Cartman's life was. He went from living in a regular sized house in a small mountain town, with only his mother. Now he lived on top of New York City in a well decorated apartment. There was a beautiful dinning room that was only used for holidays. A kitchen that attached to the main eating area, this was all on the east side of the apartment. In the middle was a large living area with a huge television and the softest nicest couch in the world. There were several occasions that the two of them never made it to the bedroom because of that couch. A balcony area looked out to the city and had a nice view of the river. Then towards the west were two bedrooms, one that was converted into an office and the other that was converted into a game room. Further west was a master bedroom and a bathroom with golden faucets.

When Kenny was a little boy he was sure places like this were places of fantasy, but now that he had been here, seen it, lived in it, he knew they were places of dreams. Big Cartman sized dreams.

Kenny stripped out of his clothes leaving a trail on his way to the master bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water and soft bath gels that Cartman's mother sent every year for Christmas. Kenny let himself soak. After 18 years of having nothing but a pail of melted snow to shower with, a bath was always a treat. Kenny timed it right though. He soaked no longer then fifteen minutes. Then he thoroughly washed, and he was drying and naked in the center of Cartman's bed exactly thirty minutes from when he last saw Cartman.

Eric came in exactly thirty-one minutes after last seeing Kenny. He noticed the trail of bread crumbs left for him, and he eagerly followed. He was careful not to wrinkle his suit as he undressed, but he did not take too much time worrying about his clothes. He kept his eyes pinned on Kenny who stretched out on his bed like a cat.

Cartman finished undressing and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kenny's lips. Kenny wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck pulling him in. Cartman resisted. He braced himself against the bed for as long as he could before he slowly sank down. He was careful not to let their lower bodies touched. He knew if they did they would rub against each other until they came. Cartman waited too long for that. Now that he had Kenny alone, he wanted to take his time.

Their heated kiss were now accompanied by roaming hands. Kenny's hands kneed Cartman's huge shoulder blades pulling Cartman closer to him. It was always amazing to him how much bigger Cartman really was. He was a full six foot seven and his shoulders were so broad that it often made public transportation uncomfortable. He still had little rolls and handfuls of fat deposited proportionally around his body, but there was also a little toning of his muscles. These two factors only made Cartman bigger then he naturally was. Kenny under-fed as a child was tiny compared to him. It made Kenny feel engulfed by Cartman's body. He was completely safe and secure in Cartman's arms. And he could never get Cartman close enough.

Cartman's hands explored Kenny's petite chest, his flat stomach, and his thin arms. It always blew his mind that the span of his hands could almost wrap around Kenny's small waist. Kenny's small form made Cartman feel in control. He felt strong and protective of Kenny. When Kenny was in his arms he never wanted to let go of him.

He pulled back from his heated lip-lock with Kenny and smiled. "Hey beautiful." Cartman watched Kenny's smile as it grew in size. It took Cartman years to be openly affectionate. He still had to work on it everyday, but seeing Kenny's reaction was always worth the effort. Kenny had never received much affection as a child so it was equally as hard for him to accept other people's love. But he knew Cartman was being sincere. He needed to hear it from Cartman, and Cartman needed to say it.

"Eric. I need you," Kenny replied. He touched Eric's clean-shaved cheek and smiled. They both read the other's hidden, _I love you_.

"I'm here." Cartman moved his hands to Kenny's hard on. He played with him gently emphasizing his presences. Kenny moaned.

Sitting up on his knees, Cartman flipped Kenny onto his stomach. They both had enough of being intimate for the rest of the week. Cartman used only his spit to wet his fingers. He ran his pointer around the pink-puckered entrance teasingly. Unsatisfied with his 'test', Cartman grabbed a pillow and put it between Kenny's hips and the bed. Then he grabbed Kenny's hands and put them on his butt cheeks. Kenny spread them wide on cue. He knew that Cartman would get angry, or worse whiney if Kenny did not listen to Cartman's authority, even when he was being silent.

Once Kenny was situated better, Cartman began to prepare him. The only lube he had was in the bathroom, and he was not about to get up and get it. Instead, he used more spit and took it a little slower then he normally did. Kenny was used to Cartman's rough nature and quickly adjusted to the two-large fingers that stretched and prepared him. It had taken Cartman a long time to regularly prep him before having sex. Cartman used to just shove his way in with little more then a ready-set-go attitude. It was painful for Kenny, but it was also uncomfortable for Cartman. It took many nights of Kenny preparing himself before Cartman realized the benefit of getting ready. Not only did it prolong the sexual experience, but it also made it easy for Kenny to go another round later that night, or even the next day.

Cartman was more impatient tonight then he usually was. He never stopped to add a third finger. As soon as Kenny was moaning in pleasure Cartman pulled out of him. He coaxed Kenny into spreading a little wider; by grabbing his knees and pushing them apart until he was sure he had enough room to work with. Cartman always needed room to work in. He then reached under Kenny's chest pushing against it until he rose onto hands and knees. He was careful not to rearrange how his knees were placed. Even though it made it a little awkward to balance Kenny knew it was better to comply then to argue.

The brunette sat back and looked at his lover on all fours, ready, willing, and wanting him. It made his insides twist together in knots. The same knots he used to confuse with burning hate.

After admiring his lover for a full minute, Cartman lined up his cock with Kenny's ass. He entered him swiftly. He never inched his way inside Kenny. He was always all the way in, or all the way out. Even when he continued thrusting, Cartman pulled all the way out of Kenny, until his dick was held in place just by Kenny's clenching butt cheeks. It forced Kenny to stay very still, giving Cartman complete control over the situation. Even if Kenny tried to push back in order to meet Cartman's thrust it could dislodge Cartman and cause him to ram into Kenny's taint, or miss entirely and go through his legs.

It was Cartman's favorite way to have sex. The more power he felt the bigger his orgasm was. He controlled the speed, the strength, and he even controlled the finish line. It was not only Cartman that liked it like this. Kenny liked being controlled. He liked being told what to do and where to stand. He liked having a purpose. He already knew Cartman loved him, and he had already been through Cartman's inexperience, so he knew there was nothing that Cartman could do that would truly hurt him. He trusted Cartman in ways that most people would think was crazy.

He at least had control of his tongue. He could moan. He could pant. He could cry out, "Oh yes. Yes. Oh yes, yes. Eric!" He could curl his fingers into the sheets and grind his teeth together until his balls tightened up against his body threatening to finish the night's job.

"AH! Ah I'm going to come!" Kenny panted out. So Cartman looped a hand around his waist and pulled Kenny back until Kenny was sitting against Cartman, his back against Cartman's chest. Cartman was still able to thrust into Kenny in this position, but it was not as hard as before. It was just as intense though. Cartman's huge hands overwhelmed Kenny's penis and his balls. He barely had to move three inches before he had stroked from the base of Kenny's dick to the tip. Kenny was not small by any mean; Cartman's hands were just that big.

It was only minutes before Kenny's face was screwing up in discomfort. His mouth opening wide he gasped out, "Oh, Eric." Then he came. He came shuttering in Cartman's arms. He came so much that his come hit the wall over the head board, and his mind flooded with bright white colors. It was just like heaven, and Kenny knew. He had been to heaven.

As soon as Kenny stopped shivering, Cartman returned Kenny to his stomach on the pillow. He placed a large hand on his back, and he finished by fucking Kenny into the mattress. He did not cry out when he came, because that would mean he was out of control, and he would never admit to that. He came hard and poured himself into Kenny until it bubbled up and out of Kenny's hole. Cartman pulled away as soon as he was out of fluid. And he kissed Kenny on the back of his blond head to let him know how much he enjoyed it.

Then he stood up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. It was still damp from Kenny's long bath. Cartman wiped Kenny off as best he could, and he cleaned himself off second. He tossed the washcloth onto the tile of his bathroom and returned to bed. He settled down on the left side. Reaching over he pulled Kenny away from the wet spot, and pulled the young man against his chest. Kenny curled against him immediately. Once again he was surrounded by his lover's warmth and protection. Kenny fell asleep with his head on Cartman's shoulder and his arms around his stomach. Cartman fell asleep staring down at the crop of blond hair lying on his chest. He fell asleep knowing that he had taken care of his lover. He knew he was still in control.

--

Kenny woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. His stomach rumbled. He stretched up and out, rolling his head on his neck and popping the tender muscles in his back. He grabbed a bathrobe from Cartman's closet before following the smell of food. He knew where the kitchen was, but was still too tired to think about directions.

He paused in the doorway. He was not surprised to see Cartman's maid standing over the stove flipping flap-jacks and bacon. She was a thin girl, with brown hair, and nice curves. It struck Kenny, like it always did, that she resembled nothing less then Cartman's mom. At least before Cartman had gone to college and his mom used the money she saved on groceries on plastic surgery.

Cartman sat at the table in the breakfast area. He was talking on his cell phone, and typing at his laptop. He had a glass of orange juice in front of him and an empty cup of coffee. Kenny moved to sit on the seat next to Cartman. The brunette nodded to him and looked up to make sure that his maid had a plate of food ready for Kenny.

Kenny ate like a dog. Even though he never went hungry anymore he still had it in his mind that he never knew when his next meal was coming. So he always ate whatever he could when it was offered, even if it made him sick. Luckily this did not make him sick. It was just enough to make him feel incredible bloated. It was no wonder Cartman was still overweight, despite the extra muscle mass.

When Kenny looked up from his empty plate Cartman was grinning at him. If they had been eight Cartman would have spit out a dig about him being poor. Instead, Cartman wrapped an arm around Kenny's waist, much like last night, and he pulled Kenny onto his lap. He leaned in kissing Kenny on the mouth and licking the last bits of syrup from the corner of his mouth.

Cartman pulled away after their mouths went dry from kissing so long. He played with Kenny's messy-bed head thoughtfully. "I have to go into the campaign office today. I know it's a Saturday, but there is going to be a little news conference there. Pretty standard stuff for this time in the race, a winner has to be in the news often, with continuously new material. You can come along, and then we can have lunch maybe I can even squeeze in that new Terrance and Phillip movie."

"The Mayor watches Terrance and Phillip," Kenny asked. He raised his eyebrow. He was skeptical that Cartman would hold true to his word. Maybe they would have lunch together, but Jayson or Cartman's secretary would be there.

"Well, Terrance and Phillip's asses are on fire for a different reason now, so it's not like I'm going to watch them fart on each other." Cartman defended. The fart jokes had stopped being funny once Cartman realized that farting-on and being farted-on was not a turn on.

"I'll go with you to the conference. But don't make promises to me Cartman. I don't want you to break them," Kenny said. He jumped off Cartman's lap and went to get ready. He had a few outfits here so he was able to go out wearing something different. He dressed in more casual slacks and a collared shirt. He knew that Cartman would not say anything if he dressed like the day labor worker that he was, but he also knew that Cartman would appreciate it if he did dress up. Plus, Kenny would feel embarrassed standing around in jeans when everyone else was in a business suit.

--

Jayson and Cartman's secretary, Lola, and his two body guards were waiting for them outside the conference hall. They stepped up to the limo even before Cartman's driver opened the door for Cartman and Kenny. They had already surrounding him before Cartman was even fully out of the vehicle. Kenny had no choice but to walk behind them. He was not too upset by the shutout however. Cartman was a busy man, and getting upset about a little issue like this was just pathetic. Kenny picked his battles wisely, and so he tended to win all of them.

Cartman and his group were only half way to the building, and Kenny was only a third of the way to the building when shots rang out from the streets. The street was fairly busy so a quick panic took place before everyone dropped to the ground. Including, Cartman, who was covered by his body guards. His stupid page boy, Jayson started sobbing after the sixth shot. Cartman just lied calmly on the ground waiting for the shots to stop firing. It was irritating to him more then anything. He did not want to be laying on the ground with two men on top of him, surrounded by other people lying on the ground, one of them sobbing in his ear.

Cartman lost track of how many shots he heard, but he knew it was likely that many people were dead. Six people were dead, said that news crew that was on the scene, to tape the conference for the evening news. Seventeen people were injured and hospitalized.

One of those dead people was Kenny. He had a total of 23 bullets in his body. It was not ironic to Cartman that Kenny died that day. It was not even funny. His blond friend laid not face down but twisted up against the concreted, an obvious sign that Kenny had tried to make his body as tiny as possible, before he was killed. Cartman dropped to his knees at his friend's head and began to cry. His shoulders shook, his nose ran, and he could hardly breathe. The cameras caught the whole scene.

"Kenny. Kenny, please," Cartman cried softly to his friend.

"Mayor, we have to get you off the scene. The area is secured now but there may still be another gunman." Cartman's body guard grabbed touched his employer's shoulder sympathetically. He wanted to let the Mayor cry but he also knew that he needed to do his job.

"No," Cartman pushed him away. He reached out and took Kenny's bloody hand in his. "He's my best friend. I'm not leaving him here."

The two body guards had little choice but to force Cartman to leave the scene. They could not bring the body with them because it was evidence for the investigators, and they had to get Cartman out of here. So even though Cartman was a big man, they eventually got him back into the limo and back home. Cartman was cried and was visibly upset until later that night when he was once again left alone.

There was only one thing on his mind once it was clear. Someone had meant to kill him that day, and if it was not for Kenny's charm over death he probably would be dead. He knew he would not be so lucky next time. He knew that he needed to find out who did this, or the consequences might be even worse in the future.


	2. Everybody's got Something to Hide

Title:

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email:

Rating: M

Status: WIP

Part: 2/7

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, Future fic, Character Death(sorta), m/m sex

Spoilers: None

Summary: Will Kenny's death ruin Cartman's chances of being elected Senator of New York? Can Kyle find out Kenny's killer before it's too late? And what will happen when Stan confronts Kyle about using Kenny's deaths for a profit.

A/n: This is a future fic. The four main characters are way out of High School and they are out of College as well. I would say they are between the ages of 25-30, but closer to 30.

--

Kyle Broflovski had grown up into the kind of man that made his mother and father proud. He had grown up to have the similar features and body type as his father, but he was cleaner cut, with short hair on his head, and no hair anywhere else. He had gone to college at Stanford, and went to law school at Brown. He had only been out of school for a few years but he was already making a name for himself. He was only a fledging lawyer in a huge law firm, but he had cases under his belt that attorney several times his senior dreamed about having.

The law firm where he worked was in New York City and it did not practice criminal law, family law, or personal injury; unless one of their bigger clients needed them for that area. Instead, they practiced business law, commercial real estate, and bankruptcy; it was a great firm for Kyle to climb the corporate latter.

Despite all of the things that Kyle's parents had to be proud of, they were still disappointed in the fact that a fine-looking young man, like Kyle, did not have a fine-looking young woman to go home to. It was okay for Kyle to be single in college and in law school. It was even okay for Kyle to be single while he got situation into his new career, his new home, and his new lifestyle. But, it was starting to become less than okay that Kyle was still single, after three years of working at the same firm.

Kyle blessed his life. He was young and inexperienced. Without anyone to go home to, Kyle was able to devote all of his life to his work. He did so. He billed more then most the attorney's at the firm. He gave a hand to the legal assistants and secretaries. He only stopped working to eat, sleep, and occasionally get pissed.

So, it surprised everyone in his firm the day he gathered photos and personal items from his desk, and he put them all in a box. Then he brought them into his car. After his desk was completely cleared of anything that belonged to him, he went to see the firm's partners.

Maxwell, Parker, Peyton, and Vergeyle were the firm's partners. It was hard to get them all in a room at the same time. Kyle only had Maxwell in the room, but he still got the reaction that he had expected.

"You're doing what?!" Maxwall's voice rose. His voice never rose and the continuous buzz from the other side of Maxwall's door stopped. "What are you thinking?"

"Kenny is my friend. He's a client of mine. I had him when I worked as a criminal prosecutor. Mayor Cartman is also my friend and I with the recent events that have taken place, they are, Cartman is going to need a good attorney. I need to help them," Kyle explained as best as he possibly could. Maxwall could not know the extent of his friendship with Kenny and his closeness that he finally shared with Cartman. He would not understand that Kyle was risking his career as a good corporate attorney to help bring to justice an unknown enemy.

It was a career suicide. Kyle was not even qualified to be a lawyer for the Mayor's cat let alone for a conspiracy against him. Kyle was simply hoping that his friendship with the mayor, and a few one cases for Kenny would give him the leg up on the competition. Because if could end up as the Mayor's attorney and he was able to successfully get his attacker behind bars, Kyle's name would be well known. Everyone would be knocking on his door. But, the Mayor would never allow some junior attorney run his case, no matter how close they were.

"You have cases here. You have good work here. I cannot allow you to take on this case. We have clients here that pay good money for your time and I wouldn't let you waste it on some dream." Maxwell threatened the young associate. He knew it would do one of two things. Kyle would leave with his tail tucked between his legs and get back to his work. Or he would leave; he would quit this job to help his friends.

Kyle's reply was simple, "I already cleaned my desk." Then he walked out of the office his head held high. He did not seem to notice or care about the incredible stares he received. Maxwell knew that when Kyle returned, whether as the victor of an incredible case or as a man that did not stand a chance, he would have his job back. Kyle's spirit and determination were something a firm did not pass up. He was willing to risk everything to help his friends, and hopefully that extend to what he was willing to do for his clients.

--

The devastating events had occurred little over a day ago, but for Mayor Eric Cartman there was still work to be done. So even though he came in with his head hanging low, he sat behind his desk and did his duty as mayor.

He performed his duties with the attitude of someone who had just lost someone very close to him. He was angered at the slightest thing. But with in seconds he would be fighting back tears. He knew he was in no shape to be at work. Still, he did not want to be alone with nothing to do, but think about how Kenny was killed.

The people who worked for Cartman were all well aware of what happened, and they easily accepted his mood swings. Even the people that worked in other areas of the building sympathized with the young mayor. With every news station replaying the events over and over, everyone knew that Cartman and Kenny had grown up together. They knew he was trying to be strong, but was unable to do so.

"Mayor?" Jayson stuck his head in the door a sad smile on his face. He pushed the door open further and came into the office. "I think we should talk about what happened. It was obvious that the attack was not some random shooting. Someone was trying to kill you."

"I know that Jayson. They almost did," Cartman growled. He gripped his pen tight in his hands. Jayson had no tact what so ever.

"Yes, well, I think we should double security. And what are you going to do about locating the offender?" Jayson shifted uncomfortably. He could sense Cartman's displeasure, but he found this event to be a great way to move up from his position on the totem pole. If he steered Cartman in the right direction, and helped him get the attacker, then he was sure to get a promotion.

"I have not looked into it no. But the city police have been investigating the area, and I'm sure they will inform me of anything that they find." Cartman folded his hands together and set them on his desk. "I'm not really interested in cowering in fear. I will continue to do my job, and I will continue to campaign, maybe even more then before."

"But that could be the reason they attacked you," Jayson pointed out. He thought he was clever to point out what Cartman did not notice.

"Of course that was the reason they attacked me. Otherwise they would have done it before that day!" Cartman yelled. He refrained from rolling his eyes. "Jayson if you don't have something constructive to say then I suggest leaving. I'm not in the mood for anything else today."

Jayson hesitated a moment. The trip into Cartman's office did not go as planned. He nodded stiffly and headed for the door. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, sir."

"It's fine. Don't do it again," Cartman ordered. He picked up his next assignment just as Jayson left the room. He did not shut the door like Cartman tended to do. He left it opened just slightly, and Cartman was too busy to stand up and close it.

--

Jayson did it again. It started when a tall redheaded attorney came into the office. Jayson knew he was an attorney because his suit was tailored and his shoes were just too gay to be for a businessman. Plus, he had that know-it-all look on his face. He walked right up to Lola, the mayor's secretary, and asked for the big guy himself.

"Do you have an appointment?" Lola smacked her gum rudely. She obviously felt the same way as Jayson did. This third-rate lawyer was just wasting their time.

"No, I don't have an appointment, but I know he'll see me." The lawyer looked determined. He did not fidget or fret. He simply looked straight at Lola waiting for her to buzz Cartman. But like the experienced secretary that she was, she did not budge.

Without a word Kyle rounded the desk and headed to the mayor's office. Jayson's eyes widened, in horror. The nerve of this guy; he was trying to force his way into the mayor's and after the crime that was just committed against him. Did the lawyer not realize that he was waving a red flag just by insisting on being there?

Jayson hurried over coming between the redhead and his destination. "Excuse me, sir. The mayor is very busy right now, and you'll understand why he can't speak to you."

"I'm his lawyer," Kyle snapped. If looks could kill, Jayson knew he would be dead.

"You're his lawyer?" Jayson raised a well plucked eyebrow high into his hairline. "Are you just out of law school or something? The mayor has a team of experienced lawyers."

"Then, I'm Kenny's lawyer and I need to talk to him about what happened. Kenny was with him when he died, and unless you want a lawsuit for being the cause of his lost life then I think you should step aside."

"You're Kenny's lawyer now? First you say you're the mayor's lawyer then you say that you're Kenny's. You're story is starting to fall apart, son. And I think you should leave now before I call security," Jayson ordered. He straightened his suit and felt proud of himself.

"SECURITY!" Kyle called out in rage. He could not believe the nerve of this kid. He was Cartman's friend. He knew that Cartman would want Kyle around even if he had a team of lawyers. He could not believe that he was being treated this way. Was this how they treated Kenny? Is that why he was always complaining?

"You heard what I said—"

"Kyle?" Cartman's voice came from inside his office. A moment later the door opened wide, Cartman took two steps out into the main part of the office. "Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. I thought you could use a lawyer," Kyle beamed. He did not even give Jayson a triumphant look. He completely forgot about the brown-noser.

"Great—"

"Sir, he looks like he just finished school. Are you sure you want an inexperienced ninny as your lawyer? You have a team of lawyers anytime that you are ready." Jayson interrupted hastily.

"Kyle is a good friend of mine Jayson. He was the only one to best me on the debate team, and I know he will do a good job for Kenny and me. So yes I would like Kyle as my lawyer, and if he needs help then I will certainly get a hold of my team of lawyers. Thank you for your concern," Cartman emphasized his last sentenced with heavy sarcasms.

"But Mayor, I think you should reconsider," Jayson urged.

Cartman looked dumbstruck at Jayson. He was sure his employee was just putting his foot in his mouth, because he was embarrassed about trying to kick Kyle out. It amazed him to know that Jayson really did have balls, stupid balls, but balls.

He turned away from his employee and turned to Kyle. "I held Kenny's cold dead body in my hands Kyle. He was filled with bullet holes too many to count. It was sick. I still cannot believe he is no longer here."

"He's here with us in spirit." Kyle stepped forward and put his hand on Cartman's shoulder. He squeezed his arm three times before letting go. "I know it has to be hard. It was hard to hear about it. But we cannot let Kenny's death go unpunished. His attackers are still out there, and you could be in danger too."

"Of course," Cartman said curling his hands into fists. He said this with a renewed sense of vigor. "Let's talk about this in my office."

Kyle nodded and followed the mayor into the office. He shut the door quietly behind him before turning to look at Cartman. "You're really not that upset about this are you?"

"They tried to kill me Kyle. Of course I'm upset," Cartman growled. He let a small smile slip past his growl because he knew what Kyle's questioned was intended for. "I haven't seen Kenny die in a long time. It's really creepy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's not as fun as it used to be," Kyle returned Cartman's smile and went to sit down at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Do you think I'm being too dramatic?" Cartman moved around to his seat behind the desk.

"Nah, Kenny is a good friend of yours. The publicity is good. But in a few days you could turn it down. You don't want to appear weak." Kyle did not flinch. He knew Cartman was spinning the crime to his advantage. It was a great tactic and even Kyle could not condemn that kind of manipulation, he was a lawyer after all.

"Alright back to business," Cartman directed the conversation. It was hard for Kyle and him to do any amount of small talk. He and Kyle could go all night debating about different issues that they believed in, but when it came to chitchat they were generally a lost cause. Both he and Kyle did not do chitchat well, that's why Kyle had paralegals and Cartman had an assistant. They could deal with idle conversations, but when it came to each other they stopped pretending long ago.

"What do you want from me, Cartman? I'm going to go about and make a case for Kenny's untimely death. It will not only help when your attackers are caught, but it also may earn Kenny an extra buck or two once this is all over." Kyle explained. He leaned forward in his seat. "But what do you want me to do for your case."

"I am the mayor of this city Kyle and I am running to become senator of this state. I cannot look like I am bothered, or frightened by this attack. I need you to be my eyes and ears. I want you to do everything you can to get this person caught, but do it in a way where I don't look like a bastard. I want to be informed of all the information you get of course, but never publicly." Cartman leaned away from Kyle trying to judge his reaction. He knew that Kyle of all people would understand his situation. He wanted to handle this properly. With enough anger to look like he really wanted to catch the shooter, but not enough to make him look like a pussy.

Kyle smiled a soft knowing smile. They had known each other for far too long, and he was certainly glad that Kyle no longer hated everything about him. "I know exactly what you want me to do. I will take care of everything; you just take care of the press coverage and your campaign."

"I can handle that much, I have to anyway." Cartman nodded. Kyle stood; he was eager and ready to work on his newest case. Cartman was felt a sense of relief fill him. He knew that his life was safe as long as Kyle was around to watch out for him. The two of them had come a long way from Jewish slurs and fat names.

"Kyle?"

Kyle looked over his shoulder at Cartman raising a curious eyebrow.

"Will you come back later today? I was looking forward to spending the week with Kenny, but I was not able to. But if you're there I wouldn't feel so bad." Cartman dropped his eyes to his desk. He knew that he sounded pathetic, childish, and needy. It embarrassed him, but not asking would have been worse.

"Kenny's going to be alright, you know that," Kyle reassured. Cartman did not look comforted. Kyle sighed softly and nodded his head. "I'll see you tonight."

"Great!" Cartman smiled looking back up to Kyle. "Thanks."

Kyle gave Cartman a little smile before turning back to getting started on his knew case. He would have to start with getting the police reports. They would have a list of witnesses and he would be able to question them.

Before Kyle could reach the door however, Cartman's secretary buzzed in, "Mayor, the investigator from the case is here to see you."

Cartman looked slightly surprised by the news. He had not made an appointment with the investigator, and even though he knew they would want to talk to him, he was sure they should have called. Jayson came into the room followed by the investigator prior to his reply.

Kyle rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He waited for the other people in the room to speak.

"Hello Mr. Mayor. I am Ella from the investigation team at the station, and I want to ask you some questions." The investigator was a size 4'11" blonde woman. She was adorably cute, but neither Cartman nor Kyle showed any interest in her.

"That's finah, finah," Cartman said. He was a little annoyed about the entire situation and he had taken to whining. Kyle cleared his throat in warning. "This is my lawyer Kyle. He is also Kenny's attorney."

"Nice to meet you," Ella said shaking Kyle's hand.

"Did Jayson give you a call?" Kyle questioned without any malice in his voice.

"Yes, but I would have come by anyway." Ella's smile was reassuring.

"I'm quite aware of that. And I'm glad you're here. I was just about to give your team a call. I know we will be working closely in the next couple weeks to capture this criminal. I will be filing a notice for the police reports and the witness lists." Kyle briefly explained. He was sure the investigation team would have no problem giving him access to their reports, but proper procedure was very important in criminal law.

"Do you think that this is foul play? That was one of my first questions; does the mayor have anyone that would want him dead?" Ella asked. She thought Kyle was very polite and well knowledgeable.

Both Kyle and Cartman had absurd looks on their face. There were so many people that Cartman did not rub the right way, even in college he had been an outright dick to most people. He still probably would be but he knew that it would look bad as a politician if he was.

"A few?" Ella asked.

"I don't think anyone would want to kill him," Kyle corrected. Most the people that Cartman pissed off were too lazy, or too stupid to do anything about it.

"Who wants to kill you?" Jayson asked. He had been quiet until then. He knew he was going to be in trouble for going behind his boss's back, so he was trying to lie low. But now he was too concerned to keep quiet any longer.

Cartman turned a heated look in Jayson direction. Instead of yelling at Jayson, however, he calmly stepped around his desk leading his assistant out of the room. "No one wants to kill me, but these questions are confidential. I think it would be best if you leave for right now."

"Mayor…" Jayson said. He faltered when he noted his boss's look. Instead of further burying himself, Jayson did the only smart thing all day and quietly left.

Ella seated herself in front of the desk; Kyle joined her, while Cartman remained in his seat behind his desk. Ella set up a tape recorder and continued to ask Cartman about the scene of the crime, and who might be interested in killing him. Cartman answered the best way that he could. Hopefully it would be the only time that they had to get together.

--

The boss was very upset about the failed attempt on Cartman's life. The boss face was hidden by the same black mask, but the annoyance was still felt by everyone in the room.

The conference table sat in the background as the boss paced in front of the group of seven. The group knew the consequences of failure, but the boss was waiting for their leader to call in the go ahead.

The phone rang once, and the boss answered. The boss said nothing. After getting the coded okay from their leader the boss put down the phone.

"Bring the failure out here." Two of the seven left the room and brought forth the man who had failed to kill the mayor.

"You killed a told of 8 people. One man, not ten yards from the mayor was shot 23 times, but not a single one hit your target. You disgraced me, and the leader. I would like an apology and so would the leader. You will give me mine, and I will take the leaders," the boss spoke calm and collected. This was all protocol and any emotion from earlier was gone. The boss motioned to one of the remaining seven.

The man went pulled out a brief case and brought it to the failure. He opened the case to reveal a collection of knives. All kinds of knives lined the case from the bottom to the top of the case.

Shakily, the failure picked out a knife that he would use to give his apology. He picked one that was sharp and long, one that would get the job done quickly. The boss stepped over to the knife collector's box and chose one as well.

A fourth man brought forth a small wooden table, just big enough for the failure to place his hand on top. The failure's hand was shaking but he shaking but he put it on the table anyway.

The boss pointed to the middle finger. The failure gulped softly, and drew his other fingers back. He lifted the knife over his head, and took three deep breathes in and out. He brought his knife back down taking his finger off at the knuckle. He cried out in pain, and tears immediately filled his eyes. He could not help his reaction; he had delivered pain in his life, but never to himself.

The boss waved at a fifth person, and he stepped forth with a small wooden box. It had a small etching on the lid that was ignored. Inside the box was lined with red satin. The man picked up the white handkerchief and wrapped the cut finger inside. He placed it and the finger in the box and shut it. He then handed the box to his boss.

The boss gratefully took the apology and placed it on the conference table. The boss returned, the apologizes were still not finished. This time the boss asked for the man's ring finger, he was not married, but one day he could be and now he would no longer have a finger for his wedding bad.

The sixth man provided the second box, it would be sent to the leader after the meeting was over. The boss would hand-deliver the package.

The failure was now on his knees; he was weeping and clenching his hand to his chest. He knew he had failed, so he did not complain, but it still hurt.

The boss turned to the last assassin, the only female of the original eight. "Patch him up, before he goes."

"And if he screams too loud?" Asked the assassin. She was disgusted with the man's reaction to the apology.

"Sow his mouth shut," the boss said. The boss turned picking up both apologize, before leaving. The meeting was over. The remaining seven still had their chance to complete the murder.

--

Kyle spent the entire day learning about Kenny and Cartman's case, so far. He had a list of witnesses, and some of their testimonies. He had evidence on the type of weapon, and an angle that the shooter must have been standing. It was nothing that led to any leads, but it was things that Kyle needed to know before he could lift a finger to help. Tomorrow he would join Ella at the forensic lab to investigate some of the bodies, that when the real work would start.

Tonight Kyle was looking to have some real fun. Like he promised earlier that day, Kyle picked up Cartman from his campaign office. Cartman looked like he was doing much better then earlier that day, the campaign allowed him to focus and he was soon able to forget about Kenny's death, and his near death at least for a little while.

Kyle nodded to the campaign workers as he made his way into the office. Unlike Kenny he never helped him run for office, by building signs or answering phones. If Kyle helped, which he hardly did, he was sitting by Cartman's side, or collecting signatures to get him on the ballot. He was a skilled negotiator. He may not be able to get someone to kill his own mother, but he could convince most people to vote for his candidate.

"Kyle," Cartman said, a strong smile crossed his face. He waved his oldest competitor over. He put an arm around Kyle's shoulder and loudly started to say, "I want your opinion on something…"

He trailed off, pulling Kyle into a room full of unloaded boxes. He shut the door behind him carefully. Then he turned around to face Kyle. "How's the case?"

"It's great. Working for the Mayor of New York I've never had so many doors open for me. I will find Kenny's killer, and I'll make sure he or she will get the full punishment. Too bad you're not the mayor of Houston." Kyle grinned slyly.

Cartman smirked, "Actually you should be glad that I'm not. Anyway I'm ready to leave here. But, I made dinner plans with a colleague of mine. You're welcome to come, but if you're not up to it, I'll let you into my flat."

"I thought Kenny only spent one night here. You know I'm more willing to make nice with potential contributes then he is." Kyle smiled. He knew Kenny well enough to know that sitting with a bunch of stuffy old men and their wives was torture. It was not Kenny's fault however; he was never brought up to force pleasantries with other people.

Cartman's shoulders slumped. "Only one night, which I almost wasted on work."

Kyle frowned at the information. It was no wonder Cartman was a little upset by Kenny's death. He had been looking forward to spending time with his best friend. "If you feel bad about ruining my night, I'll let you pay for my meal."

"Ha."

"No really, I was thinking about ordering lobster."

"But Kyle, that's not kosher."

The two friends laughed lightly. They simultaneously decided it was time to leave. Cartman lead the way, only because it was impossible for both to fit through the door. Cartman told his campaigns to have a good night, and not to work too hard, and then he headed out of the door.

They took the limo in relative silence to the restaurant. It was a five star streak house that was used to serving exclusive clientele. Cartman expressed to the host that they were meeting someone, and they were led back into a room, away from most of the other guests. Kyle notice Cartman relax just a bit once they were seated.

"This is Judge John Morton," Cartman introduced Kyle.

The redheaded attorney shook hands with the older man. "Kyle Broflovski."

"Kyle is one of my oldest friends. He offered to be my attorney on the recent case." Cartman explained to the Judge. John and his wife Susan were the only two they were meeting for dinner. Cartman was good friends with John. He was firm on making the court system better. He wanted criminals to face their punishment instead of being pushed through the system because there was no room in the jail, or because it cost too much money to fight them. He worked closely with John since he became the mayor, but he had known the man long before.

"Ah I see. I believe Mr. Broflovski has some well known cases, mostly in work related injury though, am I correct?" Judge John asked. He made it a point to know who Kyle was, after all Cartman had mentioned that he might be coming.

"That's correct. Kenny was a long time client and friend of mine. This is part of the reason I'm involved. Even though there are plenty of more experienced attorneys that Cartman could hire as a close friend of both of there's I have more at stake making sure that this criminal is caught. Besides, Cartman knows what kind of shark I am." Kyle explained. He knew the judge might be questioning Cartman's judgment and he hoped to curb the judge's opinion.

"I've only had the privilege of knowing Eric for a few years, but I know his reasoning although not always clear, is usually right. I do not question his motives on this one. But I do hope that the two of you be careful." Judge John was a good twenty years older then the two of them. He worried about Cartman of course, but he was also old enough to know better then to judge someone solely on their age.

"Cartman is not the only one who makes wonderful choices. Look at this beautiful lady you are with." Kyle smiled at Susan politely.

"That's what he tells me every time. I ask him about any lucky girls in his life, and he always points out that he's much too busy." Judge John clicked his tongue disapproving of only that.

"Well you have to understand that I went from college right into politics. I had a few girlfriends during those periods, but I could never keep one. Kyle's the same way only worse. Every time he's had a girlfriend, he always turns to me and asks me how he met her." Cartman joked.

Kyle laughed lightly, it was true but it did make him look bad. "Well I was in law school, and there were a few occasions were my mother often set up dates without my knowledge."

"Sounds like a typical Jewish mother. Always wanting to find the quickest route to getting grandchildren," Susan joked lightly.

"That's exactly like my mother. She backed off for a little while, but now she's been asking me about any girls that I've met. I sent her a picture of Cartman's secretary earlier today. Hopefully, I'll be able to concentrate on my case until it's over now." Kyle joked back.

The older couple laughed lightly. Their meals came after that and the conversation died down. Kyle did not end up getting lobster that night but Cartman did pay for the meal. The group discussed the wonderful meals, about Cartman's run for senator, and the two young man's early friendship. Some great stories were told about their rough friendship. They had the whole table roaring with laughter.

"It was nice meeting with you, Kyle. When you get done with Cartman's case, give me a call. I might have a job for you that could lead you to a career like mine." Judge John shook the young attorney's hand.

"Does that career come with a girl like yours as well?" Kyle joked lightly. If he became an extremely good litigation attorney he could earn more then a judge, however a judge worked less strenuous hours, and was guaranteed the money that they made. Besides, experience as a judge may give a future President reason to appoint him to the Supreme Court.

"I might have to pull some strings for you," Judge John shook his hand and moved over to say goodbye to Cartman. Once the goodbyes were over and the bill was paid, the two groups left separately.

--

"So did I impress you with my people skills?" Kyle grinned. He and Cartman were in the elevator.

"You always make a good impression Kyle. I think the Mortons really enjoyed you." Cartman leaned back against the wall of the elevator. No matter how fast the elevator traveled Cartman always thought it took too long.

The two fell silent for the remained of the ride. Kyle exited the elevator first and Cartman followed him. His eyebrow rose slightly when he noticed the two suitcases in the front entrance of his penthouse. "What the hell Kyle?"

Kyle picked up the two suit cases and made his way to the bedrooms. He was eager to get unpacked, changed, and hopefully to bed. Cartman followed after him. "Did you bring these here before I asked you to stay?"

"Of course, I wasn't going drag my luggage around the city all day." Kyle set his cases on a chair in Cartman's room. He started opening drawers and closet doors, look for space.

"Kyle you can't just assume that you can stay over here. It's fine for Kenny when he visits, but you live in the city!" Cartman began shutting drawers and closet doors behind Kyle.

"I just figured it would be better for me to stay here. I'm supposed to be watching your back, and how can I do that from across the city. Last time the shooter caught you at nine in the morning, I can't be here every morning at seven just to make sure you're safe. Besides, if the shooter is really after you, and wasn't just shooting randomly, they could be getting desperate. The election is nearing and they want you out of the picture. You don't have the same protection here as you do out there." Kyle argued. He started unpacking now, reopening drawers putting his clothes inside and closing them before Cartman could reject him again.

"But Kyle! You can't just assume that I was going to let you stay here. How the hell did you convince the front desk to deliver your luggage here anyway?" Cartman argued his voice raising.

"I've stayed here enough times in the past for them to know who I am. Hell even Stan's been here enough." Kyle turned to face Cartman, a strong smirk on his face. He spoke, "But if you don't want me to stay here…"

Cartman took three steps, shoved Kyle against the dresser, and pushed his tongue into the redhead's mouth. His hands were on Kyle's hips holding him still and tight, holding them in position.

Kyle pushed his tongue out meeting Cartman's half way, neither one getting more then a few seconds in the other's mouth. His hands immediately worked their way into Cartman's hair. He tugged on the locks, and then he pulled on the rim of his ear.

Cartman pulled back and let out a rough cry. "Fuck, Kyle!"

Kyle took this chance to change their positions. Cartman was now pushed up against the closet door, and Kyle had his hands against the small of Cartman's back. He pushed against it bringing Cartman's hips and body closer. Cartman was a big man, bigger then Kyle ever wanted to be, but despite the difference in size they continued to fight over dominance and strength. Kyle might be easily backed into a corner by Cartman, but he used tactics like pulling at Cartman's sensitive ears to gain control. Neither backed down easily, never without fighting.

Cartman pulled away from the kiss first shoving Kyle away from him. "You have the wrong idea, Kyle. This is myah house and myah bed, we're going to do it myah way."

"You're way is fine, as long as your way is me giving up your ass." Kyle smirked. He squared off with Cartman and they began circling each other. They were like vicious animals. When it came to sex they were no better behaved then when it came to any other activity that they did together.

"That's not my way. I want you tied to my bed," Cartman stated. They were still circling each other, neither daring to make the first move.

Kyle laughed bitterly in Cartman's face. "You'll have to knock me unconscious before you tie me to your bed. Although I know how much that fantasy turns you on."

"Fuck you, Kyle!"

"No fuck you!"

The two men lunged at each other. Kyle hooked left landing a punch against Cartman's jaw, and then he got in two upper cuts. Cartman yelped, but did not pull away. He swung one of his legs out sending Kyle to the floor. He smirked and moved to follow him. He wrestled with Kyle trying to work his clothes off, or at least his pants. He did not need Kyle to be naked to fuck him.

Kyle managed to slip away when Cartman got a good hold of his pants. Now he was in the middle of the room in only his boxers and business shirt. Cartman growled and threw the pants aside. His own shirt was torn from his shoulders, and he slipped it off his arms so he had more room to move around.

Now both men, half undress, began to circle each other again. This time it was a much tighter one, as the fighting was turning into something much more. It was much like the rest of their relationship. Even as children their fighting was what lead them to be friends, and as adults their fighting was what led them to each others beds.

"Don't lie, Cartman. You know you love it when I'm balls deep inside your ass. The way you beg me for more is proof enough of that," Kyle baited. He wanted Cartman to lunge; it would give Kyle the upper hand.

"I have to beg for more, because your Jewish cock can't satisfy me enough. I beg for more, because I need to be inside you." Cartman returned. Their insults were more refined then ever.

"It's not my fault that your ass is so big! I can't get my _Jewish _cock in past that mound of flesh!" Kyle hurled another insult.

Cartman growled, bitterly. He hated it when his weight became an issue. He was not as overweight as he had been as a child, but he was still a huge man. Some of that was muscle now, but about half was still fat. "Exactly! My ass is not suited for sex, while yours was made to take a cock for hours and hours on end."

"Fuck you, Cartman!"

"No fuck you!"

Again they lunged at each other at the same time. This time they tangled limbs, and both fell to the floor immediately. They tried moving away from each other, so they could get a better grip of the situation, but all the wiggling proved contrary.

Soon their fighting subsided, and the wiggling led to other things. They began to kiss again, but instead of fighting they wiggled their tongues together and took turns entering each others mouth. In and out, like a truly equal pair.

Kyle helped Cartman remove his pants and boxer briefs, and Cartman gently tugged off Kyle's shirt and boxers. They wiggled together flesh against flesh, still unable to allow one of the other to be on top.

Kyle pulled away first this time looking longingly at Cartman. "You've been through so much the last few days just let me take care of you."

At first Cartman seemed weary of giving up his positions as Kyle equal, but soon he settled on an agreement. He nodded to Kyle's offer, but said, "Then let me thank you."

Kyle nodded. He would take Cartman, and then Cartman would take him. It was a fair trade, one that they, often but not always, settled on.

Kyle guided Cartman to the floor. He lay on top of him he graced him with a gentle tame kiss. It was with little tongue, but there was more love, then any of their prior kisses. He drew his lips down Cartman's jaw to his throat. He knew how difficult it was for Cartman to give up control. He knew how difficult it was because it was often hard for Kyle to give up control. He certainly could do so, when he trusted the circumstances, the situation, or the person completely, but it was difficult.

He affectionately licked Cartman's pulse, his lifeline. He smiled when he bit down on the point. He felt Cartman tremble, and sigh. It was how Cartman consciously got over the fact that Kyle held his life in his hands. Kyle smiled more as he licked up the slight trickle of blood there. He kissed the mark he left before moving lower.

He ran his tongue over Cartman's collarbone, but did not stop, until he reached Cartman's nipple. He sucked on the nub, grazing his teeth over it, and swirling his tongue around it until it was nice and hard. He knew he could have just pinched it and gotten the same results. The drawn-out-worked-for pleasures, were always much better then the pleasure earned through instant gratification.

Cartman made a noise in the back of his throat and looked up at Kyle. "If you keep that up, I wouldn't be able to hold back."

"That's okay." Kyle smiled a bright smile. He tilted his head to the side. "I'll wait for you."

"Oh." Cartman pushed up on his elbows and nodded for Kyle to continue.

Kyle moved down past Cartman's gut. He never cared to concentrate on a part of Cartman that caused such heated fights between them. He moved on, to Cartman's cock. He ghosted his breath over the sensitive head. He spread Cartman's legs, and lifted Cartman's cock. Tilting his head down, he wrapped his tongue around the base of Cartman's cock. It twitched against his tongue, and he had to pull back to keep from gagging.

"Sorry, I forgot what a gifted cock sucker you were," Cartman apologized, but he was never truly sorry for anything.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the weak apology. He looked a little frustrated. "If you can't handle it…"

"I can! I can handle it!" Cartman interrupted quickly. Despite the insult in his apology Cartman enjoyed Kyle's great skills. Kyle shook his head disapprovingly. "Kyahl!"

Kyle put a finger to Cartman's mouth, silencing him. "Suck." Cartman complied. It was not the same as getting head, but at least Kyle was not giving up completely. He pulled three of Kyle's fingers into his mouth and sucked greedily. He made sure that they were nice and lubricated.

Pulling his fingers away from Cartman's mouth, Kyle spread Cartman's legs even further apart. He pushed two fingers inside Cartman. Cartman winced a little at the intrusion. He adjusted quickly, especially after Kyle's mouth returned to his cock. Kyle toned down his teasing however, and simply bobbed his head up and down in rhythm with his fingers thrusting in and out of Cartman. After adding a third finger Kyle scissored and stretched Cartman's walls until he was satisfied that Cartman was fully prepared. Like in most things, Cartman could be a real wimp when pain was involved. If Kyle caused him too much pain during sex, Cartman would often stop him from continuing.

Once he was finished Kyle slide up Cartman's body until his mouth met Cartman's once again. He slipped his tongue in and caressed the top of his mouth. He pulled the kiss back a little. "Turn over."

Kyle crawled off of Cartman giving him room to roll over. Cartman knew exactly what he wanted because he often wanted Cartman on his hands and knees. The mayor of New York City complied. He was glad that he purchased that expensive fake fur rug; it cushioned his knees and hands.

He felt Kyle move up behind him. He was on one knee, his other leg curled over his hip, and hooked around until his foot met the floor near Cartman's knees. It put a good amount of weight on Cartman it proved that Kyle was in control of the situation. He felt Kyle's hands spread his ass cheeks apart and he felt Kyle press the head of his cock inside of his entrance. He always did this part slow and precisely, but as soon as the head was in, "Oaf," Cartman grunted when Kyle quickly forced himself the rest of the way inside of him. Kyle draped down over Cartman and bit the skin at the base of Cartman's neck. It was a warning.

Kyle straightened up, and put a hand on Cartman's back. Then he began to thrust hard. He had to pound fast and hard. He wanted the most friction and pleasure that he could get, and he was willing to let Cartman have some as well. Cartman cried out when Kyle hit his prostate hard. It was not often that he felt pleasure quite like this, but Kyle always knew how to give it.

"Yeah! You like that. You like that fucker! Tell me that you like that!" Kyle groaned.

Cartman panted trying to find his voice. It was hard, Kyle was doing a really good job, and he was trying to hold on so he could have his turn with Kyle. "I like that!" He yelled when he was finally able too.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kyle repeated with every downward thrust. He dug his nails into Cartman's back and pushed harder into him. It was a good sign for Cartman that he would be able to get through this to the next round. "Mother fucker!" Kyle cried out. He kept pounding and pounding. His balls slapping against Cartman's skin every time he did so. If Kyle was not yelling, the slapping would be heard through out the flat.

Cartman groaned. Despite all the complaining and fighting he did early Kyle was really good at this. He could admit to himself that he enjoyed this. He grunted again, when Kyle thrust harder then before. It meant that he was getting close. Cartman glanced between his arms and watched as Kyle's toes curled, and listened as Kyle cried out, "ERIC!"

Then he came hard. He draped over Cartman again, as he sped his seed inside of him. Cartman waited only until he let out a soft sigh. He pushed Kyle off of him gently the young man, rolled onto his back on Cartman's rug smiling contently.

"Hey! None of that, its myah turn!" Cartman stood. He helped Kyle to his feet and moved them closer to his bed. He was not surprised that Kyle easily got into position. His legs spread his hands and elbows leaning against the footboard of the bed.

Cartman grabbed his tube of lube and rubbed it over his cock. He pushed it between Kyle's cheeks and squirted a whole bunch of lube all over Kyle's crack but not much actually made its way inside of Kyle.

Kyle turned his head and glared at Cartman. Despite the look, Cartman was eager for release. He moved behind Kyle and entered him. He slipped into him until he was about a quarter of the way in and then moved back out. He pushed back in until his cock was half way in and then he pulled out. Kyle grunted and groaned, but he dropped his head into his arms and also moaned.

Soon enough Cartman was all the way inside Kyle. He gripped Kyle's hips and moved in him hard and fast. He had been holding back all night, and he knew he would not last much longer. He did not want to last any longer.

Kyle moaned against his arms, but his dick remained soft. He was not hurting however and this was good.

"Oh god your Jew ass is so tight." Cartman moaned. He always made some racial comment while he fucked Kyle. It reminded him, how absurd it was for him to actually be in this position. It reminded him that he was glad that Hilter had not killed all the Jews off, in particular the one under him right now. Kyle did not even bother turning around and glaring at Cartman. He just went about proving how great his ass was. He clenched his muscles around Cartman's cock, and released. He clenched and released again. Cartman cried out and slammed into Kyle pour his seeds into him.

"Fuck you." Cartman muttered. He pulled away from Kyle and made it around the bed laying face first into his comforter.

Kyle crawled over the foot board and whined when he rubbed his cock against the wood too hard. He crawled over to Cartman and put his head on the bigger man's chest. He smiled softly to himself, and out loud said. "I'm glad, they missed."

"Me too," Cartman said his eyes already closed his mind already half asleep. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and slipped away.

--

The next morning, Cartman and Kyle went into the office together. Kyle had set up camp in one of the spare rooms in the capital and was working on gathering witness testimony. He hoped to get a few done today as well.

Cartman was back to work, his dramatic act finally gone. He knew he could not pretend to be upset about Kenny for too long. It would make him look weak and scared. He was neither in most cases, but when he did not know what or who was after his life, he began to get nervous.

Jayson brought coffee to Cartman when they walked in the door together. He gave Kyle an odd look, but tried to cover it by sipping on his own coffee. The coffee was in a paper cup, labeled with the coffee place across the street. Kyle focused in on it when he start to returned Jayson's look.

"Did you pick that up yourself?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"No it was brought in like every day," Jayson snipped.

Kyle paused. He glanced ahead of him where Cartman was standing next to his secretary. She had handed him a huge pile of papers preventing him from taking a sip. "You're coffee smells burnt."

"Sometimes it is." Jayson shrugged unsure of what Kyle was implying.

"A great way to cover up other smells and tastes," Kyle pointed out. "Did you see who delivered it?"

"I came in later, _detective_? Do you really think someone would be allowed to taint the office coffee?" Jayson sneered.

"Actually I do." Kyle pointed to Jayson's left. A tall man in a business suit in his office was slumped over his desk. A cup of coffee had spilled over and dripped on to the floor.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow in Jayson's direction. The young man was taking another big drink of coffee. He stopped as soon as he started putting two and two together. "Shit."

"Cartman!" Kyle called out to his friend. The Mayor of New York was already entering his office. He would put his papers on his desk and take a sip of his coffee, for sure. "Don't drink that coffee."

"Why?" Cartman asked. He was a few feet away and the Mayor's office was busy so it was hard to hear but Kyle understood. There was no need for him to answer however, because Jayson collapsed at Kyle's feet. Coffee spilled on his shoe.


	3. A Taste of Honey

Title: Come Together

Author: Mrpointyhorns

Rating: R

Status: Work in Progress

Part: 3/7

Pairings: Slash

Warnings: Slash, sexually scenes, torture

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Mayor of New York, Eric Cartman is running for senate, but someone will do anything it will take to stop him from coming into power. Can Kyle, Kenny, and Stan help Cartman survive his campaign?

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A Taste of Honey

The first thing that he was aware of was, the fact that he was no longer suffering from eternal pain. He groaned and opened one eye, popcorn ceilings, and he was cold. "Shit." He rolled off of the mattress that serviced as his bed for all of high school. He stood up carefully, and tried to remain quiet as he crept to the door.

Kenny looked out into the hall. He couldn't hear anything from the other rooms, the living room, seemed quiet too. He sighed in relief and continued out into the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenny's mother cried. She didn't recognize him because she knew her son was killed last week in a mass shooting. She swung her broom high over her head and hit him with the end. It scrapped on his face but didn't hurt too much.

He jumped back and hurried to the door. "N-no one. I uh…got drunk, fell in one of those rooms back there, passed out."

"Oh you're one of Stewart's friends?" Kenny's mother put the broom on the wall. She smiled to herself. "I took care of that man the other night."

Kenny froze. "What did you do?"

"Put all of his pants into the wash so he couldn't go out and get pissed."

He sighed in relief. He knew his parents were not on the best of terms. They fought with words and fists. It wouldn't surprise him if one of them ended up killing the other. But it would still hurt him.

"Uh, well it was nice meeting you." Kenny nodded reaching the front door; he scrambled out of the house. He knew better then to stay behind, his parents had pulled out a rifle on him in the past and hell was always painful; Kenny never wanted to go back.

He sighed. Once he was outside he was able to think clearly. He had to go down the street to the City Wok the only place that still had a working pay phone. He called Stan collect and the operator put him through. He waited for Stan to accept the charges. He glanced around the City Wok, there wasn't much of a difference same owner, same crappy food. It still smelt like burnt egg rolls.

"Hey Kenny."

"You weren't sleeping were you?"

"No it's 7, I'm leaving for work. Are you alright?"

"I'm in South Park."

"Okay, let me book a flight for you. I'll call you right back." Stan hung up without waiting for a reply.

Kenny put the phone back on the hook. He waited for it to ring. He put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He was wearing an orange parka. He didn't own an orange parka but he always returned from the dead wearing one. He looked away from the phone, towards the skyline. It was a little lighter to the East then it was in the West but it would be a long time before the sun rose.

The phone rang, and Kenny jumped to pick it up. "Stan?"

"Yup. Okay I booked a flight for you at eight you're time in Denver. I called the shuttle service that we've used before and they said that they could pick you up in an hour at the bus stop in front of the Mayor's Office."

"Will you pick me up from the airport?" He twirled the cord of the phone around his finger.

"I have surgery in the afternoon, at three. Just take a cab to the office and I'll pay for it when you get here. I should be done just as you arrive."

"Thanks."

"Kenny?" Stan's voice was cool and calm. It was far from the high pitched squeak of his youth.

"Is Cartman okay? I didn't see him in hell, but there were a lot of new visitors."

"I haven't heard that much. I know Kyle's there with him. The news says this may be linked to a terrorist organization. But I haven't heard anything from them directly."

"I wish there was something I could do." Kenny leaned his elbow against the phone booth and pressed the side of his head into his hand.

"Well you can't. If you expose yourself now, people will forget about what happened. Cartman would be in real danger then."

Kenny refused to comment. He knew what it meant to come back to life. Sometimes people would remember him as being dead and sometimes they would remember him as being alive. On the one hand when he was thought of as dead, his mother attacked him and people wouldn't remember him, if they saw him on the street, save his best friends who were seemly immune to all affects. Then there was when they remembered him as alive, and they wouldn't remember that he had died. Eventually everyone remembered that he was alive, because obviously he was alive, but when they forgot he was dead, then they forgot about everything that led up to his death.

Ever since college Kyle had been helping Kenny by using some of his deaths as claims in lawsuits, it was great; Kenny would get money for being dead! It was the only way Kenny could afford this sort of lifestyle. There was no way he could keep a normal job, and while the temp jobs were good when he worked them, they didn't last. The money from the lawsuits was the only thing. Kyle set up a trust and made Stan the beneficiary so that he would get all of the money that Kyle and Kenny won in the lawsuits, then Stan could transfer the money to Kenny when he needed it like today when he needed money for a plane ticket, but didn't have any because the world thought that he was dead.

Kenny nodded and hung up without saying a word. The Mayor's Office was at the end of the street. It was too cold to wait on the bench but nothing was open this early in the morning. He really needed a coffee but it would have to wait.

Taking his time he made his way over to the Mayor's Office. He stopped in front of Broflovski's Law Office and picked up yesterday's paper. It was free because it was mostly ads. But there were some local news stories, and a few national news stories. He looked through the entire paper but didn't see anything about Cartman. He tossed the paper into a pile of snow and watched the ink bleed as the pages became soaked.

It was starting to get lighter out, and it felt like the temperature dropped a few degrees. He continued his trip over to the Mayor's office. Then he stood in the door way, he had learned that doorways were warmer than standing out in the open many years ago. First off the air from inside usually leaked through some crack in the door, and second the building provided protection from the wind. Standing by the door way was particularly helpful because it kept any rain or snow off of him. The sky was cloudless today, so there was no snow or rain, but that only made it colder.

--

The Boss paced furiously up and down one side of the room. None of the men present would admit to having failed at poisoning Cartman. What was worse was that the staff member that drank some of the poison looked like he would make a full recovery. Even if Cartman had drank the coffee, he would have had to chug the entire drink in order to kill him. Maybe poisoning would take him out of this election but he would be in the next one, and that was not something that the Boss or the Leader wanted.

Finally the Boss decided that killing them all was the only thing that could be done. The Boss gave the order to the guard and he raised his weapon aiming it at the first assassin.

"Wait!" Another man called. "I know who did it."

Boss raised an eyebrow. "Are you a tattler?"

"It was me." The man replied.

The Boss smiled. "The rest of you may go." The Boss waited until the other men filed out of the room. Then the Boss turned to the other guard. "Proceed."

Sitting down at the table, the Boss leaned forward to watch. The guard who had his weapon raised put it down and stepped back. A second and third stepped forward. The third put the assassin to his knees and the second sharpened his knife. He grabbed the man by the scalp pulling up on it. He began to cut it.

The man screamed, but no one moved to help him. The guard took off his entire scalp. The third held him still. The Boss pick up a UPS care package and held it open for guard to put the scalp inside. The guard sealed the package as the third carried the former assassin out of the room. If he was lucky, he would survive the procedure.

--

The flight from Colorado to Newark was a nightmare. He had to sit between a mother and her four kids. She had the little ones next to her but the older ones sat on either side of him. They both looked younger than seven, and although they didn't cry and scream like the toddlers in the seat in front of him did. They were whiny and noisy. He sat between them and they were constantly reaching over him, and getting their grabby hands all over his tray and food, and in his clothes. He offered to take the window or isle seat but the mother looked so appalled as if he asked if he could feel the girl up in the bathroom.

He had briefly wished for Death to get him out of there, but he realized that Death would probably crash the plane in to a mountain and even though these kids were annoying they were still just kids and he didn't wish them dead. He could never trust Death anyway. The next time Kenny return, his life might be just as bad or worse then it was at that moment so he decided it was better to endure the pain than to try for the easy-fix.

When the plane landed he felt blessed knowing that he didn't have any bags, and he could avoid going to baggage claim with the mother, her kids and the rest of the passengers. The air was thick with smog, he hated living on the East Coast for that reason. Not only where the metropolises here bigger, their smog hung in the air longer and they also received pollution from the other side of the country. The air blew from the southwest to the northeast. So the smog was thicker here but after growing up in the mountains of Colorado any air would feel thick and dirty.

He hurried across the pick up section to the cab, and busses section. He found a taxi waiting a few feet away and asked if he could take him to Stan's office. He gave him clear directions. And the cab driver opened the door for him. He ushered him inside with a wave.

Once inside the cab, Kenny could finally relax. Stan didn't live far from here. He had lived in the city during his internship and for the first couple years he practiced as a veterinary, but once he felt that he had enough experience he had settled in New Jersey. It wasn't that he didn't like the fast pace of the city, but Stan felt that if he was going to own dogs, that he should provided them with a yard. From what Kenny could see Stan was much happier now. Staying with Stan was so normal; Kenny had come to enjoy it as well. He loved the city there was always something to do. Always some sort of work for him. But Stan was coming home.

The cab driver stopped in front of a blue building, it looked like it had been a house but the commercial shopping centers on either side made it clear that it was no longer one. There was also a red sign with white lettering that said Animal Clinic on the outside. In the window was an open sign and there were several cars outside.

Kenny got out of the taxi with ten cents. He would have been worried but Stan had access to any and all of his money while he was dead. He went into the animal clinic. There was an old man with graying hair and a small dog in one corner of the waiting room but other than that the room was empty.

Kenny had been there many time before so he felt comfortable leaving the waiting room and going into the back room. The patient didn't even raise a brow in suspicion. Stan had said that he had surgery in the afternoon so Kenny went to Stan's office. He knew it was unlikely that the surgery would be over and so Kenny wouldn't find him in the other parts of the office. Stan would have to go back to his office after the surgery because he kept his dogs in the room when he was busy. There were two offices in the back one for Stan and the other for his colleague. They owned the office together. Kenny was introduced to her every time they met but he had no relationship with her. He didn't even know her hair color because it was different every time they met. She was married or single; she may have two kids but she didn't have one. She was a few years older than Stan and had worked at animal hospital during Stan's residency. They got along well right away. It was never even a question of whether they would become partners only a question of when.

"What are you doing back here?"

Kenny turned around. Sari, the office secretary was standing in the hallway. She was a big lady, huge. She easily out weighed Cartman. Her arms were twenty inches at the bicep. Kenny had met her plenty of times before. She didn't recognize him most times because he often visited Stan when he was 'dead.' This time at least he felt relief. He was still dead in most people's minds that meant that Cartman would get the protection he needed.

"Stan told me to meet him here. I'm just going to wait in his office." Kenny took a few steps back toward Stan's office.

"Dr. Marsh is in surgery. You can wait for him in the waiting room." She put her hands on her hips and looked a little like Kyle's mom with that attitude and expression.

"I'm not a patient of his, Sari. I'm a good friend of his, from childhood." Kenny smiled at her startled look. He could see it on her face. She didn't know if she was supposed to know him. He knew her name, but she couldn't remember him. Kenny reached Stan's office by the time she recovered.

"You still need to wait outside." But she was too far away. He opened the office door and Stan's dogs bounced out they ran circles around Kenny and jumped up on him. Stan would disapprove but Kenny liked being greeted by a creature who knew who he was and was happy to see him. Stan had two dogs. Terrence was a male German Sheppard Dog that he picked up just after college. He got the puppy from monks in New York. Then there was Philip, the female Weimaraner, one of his patients had a litter and the owner gave Stan the pick.

Kenny didn't mind the dogs at all. He never had a pet growing up, unless he counted the rats. He would like to have a dog now but he didn't think it was fair to the animal with his deaths. So visiting Stan and knowing his dogs was a treat for him. After a minute he commanded the dogs to sit so he could get into Stan's office. They came on command and he shut the door. He waited a minute but when Sari didn't follow he relaxed. The office was small with only a desk, a file cabinet and bookshelf. Stan didn't spend too much time in here, but sometimes there was paperwork that Sari couldn't do. He kept a few files he was working on in the cabinet and medical books on the shelf. He had a computer on his desk that was almost always off. Kenny walked around the desk and sat down. The dogs found places on the floor near him. He turned on the computer and sent Cartman and Kyle an email from Stan's account. He wouldn't risk getting on his own. He made the emails brief just where he was and asking how they were. Then he looked at the headline for any news regarding the attacks.

A loud yip startled Kenny. He looked at the dogs they were on either side of him. Terrence was alert and ready for action but he was calm. Kenny rubbed his head and he wagged his tail slightly relaxing even more. Philip was laying on her side her eyes focused up on him. She wagged her tail when he looked at her and raised her head when he reached to pat her. He turned back to the computer looking at the articles about Cartman's assistant. Another yip stopped Kenny. He looked around again but found no source of the yip. He knew the noise had to come from the office it wasn't muffled like those from the kennels.

He stood up and the two dogs followed him. He began to search the entire room for the source of the sound. On the other side of the desk, sitting in a blind spot from where Kenny had been sitting was a little dog. It was about three pounds. Kenny didn't know what kind of dog it was but it looked like tinier version of a Doberman. Stan often foster dogs until he could find a home for them so this was probably one of those dogs. Kenny picked up the little puppy and brought him back to the desk. He went back to looking on the internet for more information.

--

Even when they were kids it was obvious that Stan was better looking than his three friends, but it wasn't until High School that they realized how good looking. Stan was gorgeous, even then. His hair was perfect full, thick and with a little wave. He wasn't all legs and arms like the rest of the boys. He filled out nicely right away. He was an athlete like always and he had the six pack and guns to prove it. He wasn't a meat head though. He looked like Gerard Butler.

That's the first thing Kenny noticed when Stan's gentle fingers combed through his hair awaking him up. Kenny smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"Shut up." Stan lightly pushed Kenny in defense. He stood up straight. His jacket was on and he had the little dog on a leash. Terence and Philip were too well trained to need one. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Home?" Kenny asked thinking about his home in Brooklyn.

Stan laughed. "Come on sleepyhead," Stan teased. He pulled Kenny out of the chair and zipped up Kenny's jacket. "I'll make you your favorite."

"Beer and pussy?" Kenny asked. He finished his sentence with a yawn.

"Something like that." Stan held Kenny's hand as he led them out of the office. The dogs followed behind them including the new one.

"Who's that?" Kenny said looking back at the little dog.

"That's Osborne," Stan said smiling at the puppy. Kenny stared at Stan. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Shut up. I know you like it." Stan opened the passenger for Kenny. He let go of his hand and went to the back of the solar powered SUV. He opened the back door and set about putting the dogs in their crates. Then making sure that they were secured he shut the door and went to the driver's seat. "So do you want to get a movie?"

"Sure. I really want to see the new Shiloh Jolie-Pitt comedy." Kenny rested his feet on the dash board.

"Kenny that movie is a chick flick." Stan turned into his neighborhood.

"He's hot."

"Of course that's the only reason you want to see it." Stan laughed. He had to stop for some kids crossing the street. Kenny stared at them. Stan was the only one of them that lived in an actual suburban. He didn't know how Stan could stand all the happy families and not have one of his own. He knew Stan wanted children. It was hard on Kenny too. He knew that it was impossible for him to keep from dying, however, Kyle's plan made it increasingly worse. Hiding out until the lawsuit won or settled he couldn't live his life. He didn't even have friends outside of the three he had for most of his life. He lived in Brooklyn, but he didn't know any of his neighbors. He worked as a temp in various jobs, but he had never made friends with any of his co workers. This made Kenny feel lonely. He bet that Stan was lonely too.

Stan's lived in a two story Victorian house. It had two and a half bathrooms and four bedrooms. It was painted green with purple shudders. It had a front porch that faced the back of the elementary school. Downstairs there was a family room with a kitchen that was separated by a half wall. The kitchen was large because Stan liked to cook. He even cooked for his dogs. The family room was smaller then the kitchen and it was made even smaller because of the dog beds against the wall. Kenny didn't even know why they had beds; they always slept in Stan's. He also had a living room and dining room. Both were decorated but hardly used. There was a half bathroom next to the stairs. Upstairs was Stan's room it was at the far end of the hall. There were three other smaller bedrooms, but one of the rooms was a home office, the other one was a home gym and the third was a guest room.

Kenny followed Stan into the house. Stan flipped on the lights and opened the dog door. He then went into the kitchen. He pulled out a container that held most of the ingredients for beef stew. Kenny knew it wasn't however. Stan put the container in a pot on the stove and set it on low. He went back to the fridge and pulled out Irish sausage. Kenny smiled. Stan had probably purchased the sausage when he heard about his death. Stan was always ready for him to come over. Stan tried without fail to make him feel at home. Stan made Kenny happy. Kyle, on the other hand, made Kenny miserable. He hated being a paycheck to Kyle. He knew logically that Kyle's enthusiasm and relentlessness was not meant to make Kenny unhappy. Kyle only wanted to help Kenny. At first, he did help. Now however everything was about making sure that they won the case. It probably brushed Kyle's ego to have so many victories at his age and it went to his head. Kenny tried to explain to Kyle that he didn't want to do this anymore, but Kyle wouldn't listen to him. He would tell Kenny not to feel bad. That it was fair that Kenny get compensated for wrongful deaths or product malfunctions. That wasn't what bothered Kenny though. What bothered him was that he had to put his entire life on hold until everything was over and that could take months or even years! Kenny didn't mind staying with Stan but he wanted to stay with Stan because he chose to not because he had to.

"Kenny?" Stan leaned down in front of him. Kenny sat at the dinner table facing the kitchen. He didn't see anything though he was concentrating too much on his thoughts. Stan wiped tears from his cheeks. "Ken what's wrong?"

Kenny shook his head. He hiccupped. Then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. Stan stayed with him for a few minutes rubbing his back. Kenny wasn't crying anymore. He was shaking and hiccupping, recovering from crying.

"I've never seen you cry like this," Stan said pulling away. He went back to the stove to check on the meal. "I don't think I've seen you cry since we were kids."

"It's stress," Kenny said. Normally he would feel embarrassed but this was Stan.

"Right." Stan didn't believe him. Kenny was grateful when Stan didn't press him. Stan knew to wait until after they were done eating.

Kenny stood up from the table and went to help Stan with dinner. Stan pointed to the pot of beef stew. "Can you get the dogs?" He asked. Kenny turned off the burner and went to get the dog bowls. Terence and Philip had their bowls on stands, to help with digestion, but Osborne's was on the mat next to theirs. He brought all three up to the counter. "Only give Osborne a forth of what you give the other two." Kenny nodded. He filled the bowls the way Stan had taught him many years ago. Then he brought all three back to the dog mats. Terence and Philip were sitting next to their stands waiting as patiently as possible for him. Osborne ran circles around Kenny. Kenny laughed. He made Osborne sit and wait before giving the dogs their food. He didn't see the point, but he knew Stan would frown at him if he didn't. Finally, he cleaned out the pot.

Stan leaned passed him and poured the water from the potatoes out. Steam fled to the ceiling and the heat made Kenny lean back. He ran into something solid. He didn't know that Stan was so close to him. Stan put the pan of potatoes in the skin. His arms wrapped around Kenny's shoulders and he pressed a kiss against Kenny's neck. Kenny squirmed. He turned his head to kiss Stan. Stan's lips were warm and inviting. They opened and Kenny slid his tongue into Stan's mouth. Kenny loved the way Stan always took care of him. He always focused on what Kenny needed and that didn't change when it came to kissing.

Stan pulled away. "After dinner how about I give you a massage, relieve some of that stress."

"What about the movie?" Kenny asked. He was in no way opposed to getting a massage but he felt guilty about his fib from earlier.

"You can watch the movie while I massage you." It was statement. Kenny wasn't going to get away from the massage now. Kenny nodded. "Okay. I'll finish up in here. Why don't you get the x box setup up?"

Kenny nodded again. He knew arguing would be pointless. Stan liked to cater to him and he could be pout for hours if he didn't get to. Kenny setup the x box in the living room. Then he ran upstairs to grab some blankets and pillows. They were in the hall closet and he grabbed as many as he could. He stumbled down the stairs barely stopping from face planting into the coffee table.

"Chill Ken. I'm not going to eat all the food." Stan set two plates of Bangers and Mash down on the table. Kenny glared. It was obviously a poke at Kenny growing up poor. Stan took the blankets from Kenny and set them up on the couch. Kenny helped make everything comfortable. They started the previews when they were finished. They sat close but not too close as they ate their meals. The dogs lay out over the room. The movie was sappy, too sappy. It was alright at first because they thought something would happen but nothing did. By the middle of the movie, dishes in the sink, Kenny had moved closer to Stan. Their legs twined together. Kenny rested his head on Stan's shoulder. This was one of the things that he liked about Stan. He wasn't ashamed to be a big softy. He liked it even. They also didn't have to worry about some colleague coming over or calling to disturb them. Stan rubbed his hand over Kenny's arm from his shoulder to his forearm. After Kenny was completely relaxed Stan whispered. "Ready for you massage?"

Kenny looked at Stan. "Let's go upstairs. The dogs." He pointed to the dogs. Stan nodded. He reached over and turned off the movie. Neither had paid much attention to it after the first half. Kenny started to fold up the blankets that they used.

"Leave 'em."

"You want me." Kenny wiggled his hips and tried to tease. "You wanna kiss me. You wanna screw me. You wanna marry me."

Stan was on him in a second. His voice was light with laughter. "You wanna drive me crazy." Stan lifted Kenny off the floor and carried him halfway up the stairs then he got tried so he led Kenny by the hand the rest of the way. He put on the lamp that was on the night stand. Kenny asked before why he always did that. Stan said that the overhead light wasn't intimate enough.

Stan pulled down the comfort. "Undress, I'll be right back." Stan hurried into the bathroom. Kenny undressed and lay down. He knew he was lying on the side that Stan normally slept on, and it brought him comfort to do so. Stan came back crawling onto the bed. He put a tube of lotion down on the sheets. He rubbed his hands together and began working the muscles in Kenny's shoulders. Kenny sighed and closed his eyes. Stan worked on massaging his back for thirty minutes. He went down his spine and then worked on his lower back. He massaged his gluts and his thighs.

"I can see the marks," Stan whispered after thirty minutes. Kenny started to ask what he was talking about but Stan interrupted. "From the bullets." Stan touched a few spots on Kenny's back. "Did it hurt?"

"Hurt?" Kenny was still really relaxed. He had to think about it. "Hmm, I don't know they all blur together."

Stan leaned forward and began kissing all the bullet marks that he could find. He went up his back until he was lying on top of Kenny covering him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What?" Kenny could feel Stan's erection through Stan's jeans.

"Why were you crying?" Stan explained.

Kenny voice caught. He gulped. He wouldn't cry again. He squirmed and Stan gave him room to move onto his back. Kenny wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. He brought him close to kiss him. It was short because Kenny knew that Stan won't do anything with him until he got answers. "I don't want to do it anymore."

"What?"

"I know I will never stop dying but I hate all of this. I hate having to hide out. It's like I'm the criminal. I just want a normal life, as normal as possible." Kenny's damn broke and he explained to Stan exactly what was wrong.

"You don't like staying with me?" Stan pulled away. He sat between Kenny's legs.

"No!" Kenny cried he sat up and wrapped his arms around Stan's waist. He put his head on Stan's chest. "No. I could never hate that. It's the only reason I've never said anything before. I love that."

"But?" Stan didn't push Kenny away but normally he would have rubbed Kenny's back or head.

"I don't want anyone telling me when I have to come here. I want to come here because I choose to come here not because I have to, because I want to," Kenny explained. He felt Stan's hands on his back and in his hair. He sniffed the tears were coming again. He didn't cry like this usually but he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Stan reassured him. "Did you tell Kyle?"

"I tried to tell him that I didn't want to do this anymore but he thought I felt guilty about taking advantage of people. He won't listen to me. It's not about me anymore. That's why I hate it." Kenny closed his eyes he could feel Stan's heart beating against his chest. Stan didn't die like Kenny, but the sound of his heart beat was comforting to Kenny anyway. It assured him that he was alive and not simply dreaming in Hell.

"What about Eric?" Stan asked.

"I didn't tell him at all."

"No, I mean we can't let him get hurt.' Stan kissed Kenny's ear it was the close body part to his lips.

"I know that Stan. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, but it doesn't have to be like this all the time. I don't have to spend months, years hiding from my parents, sitting in your house pretending I don't exist." Kenny's voice crack, it was that sound that made Kenny cry again.

Stan wrapped his arms around Kenny's shoulders and pulled Kenny closer. He pulled Kenny into his lap. Stan was kneeling and Kenny had his knees tucked under him as well straddled on either side of Stan. "You exist, Ken. From now on." It was all Stan said, it was all that needed to be said. Kenny looked grateful. Kyle would listen to Stan. Kyle always listened to Stan.

Kenny kissed Stan. His mouth was open and Stan invited Kenny's tongue into his mouth. Stan's mouth was like home and honey. Kenny's fist curled into Stan's shirt. Stan's hands gripped his ass and squeezed. Kenny moaned. Stan always took care of him and tonight was no different. Stan pulled Kenny's hips up until Kenny was standing on his knees. Stan leaned down bringing Kenny's dick into his mouth. Kenny's dick hit the back of Stan's throat and he cried out. He grabbed Stan's shoulders. He knew Stan didn't like it when his hair was pulled so he gripped his shoulder in an effort to keep from doing so. "Stan." Kenny gulped air like a whale before diving. Stan began moving his head back and forth against Kenny's dick. He hollowed out his cheeks and drew his tongue over the underside of Kenny's dick. "Stan, please."

Normally, Stan won't stop until Kenny came but he followed Kenny's instructions for once. He pulled away. He pulled off all of his clothes. He grabbed the lotion from the sheets. He pressed his fingers inside Kenny. He always tried to bring the most pleasure to his lovers. Kenny appreciated Stan's concern. Stan never made anyone feel less then satisfied, less then loved. Stan was devoted. Kenny wondered what it would be like to have this sort of treatment all of the time. That couldn't happen with Kyle's plan though. If Kenny died while living with Stan he couldn't hide out with Stan since Stan would be a key witness or a defendant in the lawsuit that insured. Kenny couldn't deal with that. Luckily, he wouldn't have to any longer.

Kenny began moving against Stan's fingers begging with his actions for more. Stan rubbed lotion on his dick. He pulled Kenny down to his lap. Kenny moaned. Stan's dick rubbed against his ass. Kenny lifted his hips slightly when Stan put his hands on them. Kenny wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and his head fell against Stan's shoulder. He sighed. "You're so good Stan."

"That's what every guy wants to hear." Stan kissed his neck. He put his arms around Kenny's waist. He rubbed his back. "Move slow. I want to do this for hours." Kenny moaned. Stan never said that unless it happened. Kenny imagined Stan's dick inside him for hours. He gasped and began riding Stan in short fast thrusts. Stan laughed. "Slow." He placed one hand on Kenny's ass and forced him to go slow. "There you go. Slow. Feels good." Stan moaned.

"You're too hot." Kenny complained. Stan laughed again. He didn't allow Kenny to move any faster. He moved them slowly. Stan kissed him slow and sweet. Kenny opened his mouth for a deeper kiss. Stan took his time with the kiss. Kissing Stan was like kissing a thirteen year old boy, Stan made it seem like there was nothing better than kissing. Like they weren't making love in Stan's bed. It was love. Stan never made it anything but that. "You're consoling me?"

"If I wasn't." Stan kissed Kenny's throat. "I would have let you finish us, waited thirty minutes and rolled you over and taken you again and again, until we collapsed."

"I'm happy, I'm happy. I was just kidding." Kenny laughed. He tried to break Stan's slow rhythm moving his hips fast and short once again.

Stan put his hands over Kenny's ears. He wiped the dry tears from his cheeks. Then he kissed Kenny's lips. Kenny stopped in his movements. Stan opened him up with his tongue and drew all the fear, anger and despair from him. He pulled away and kissed Kenny's jaw. "Slow." Kenny nodded moving slow. Stan pulled Kenny closer to him. Kenny's dick rubbed against Stan's stomach. It was warm and Kenny moved slowly. It felt like a spring day, sitting in a field of wild flowers looking at clouds pass over head. Eric and Kyle were quiet and at peace for a few minutes. The bugs could be heard busy in their work but the teenagers lying together thought the sky might swallow them up and lead them to nirvana. The place when a candle light goes out. "There you go." Stan moaned.

Kenny smiled. Stan kissed him again he destroyed the pain before but this time he brought warmth and happiness and love and promises. Stan was passionate and even a little sloppy this time. Kenny couldn't be happier. Kenny came twice while they made love, then Stan sucked him dry after he finished four hours later. Kenny's legs were like jell-o and his head was like a fish bowl.

"Tomorrow," Stan said as he wiped Kenny and himself clean with a wash cloth. "I'm going to talk to Kyle. Tell him what's going on."

"But Eric," Kenny said only half aware that Stan had opened the door and the dogs were lying at the foot of the bed.

Stan nodded his head. "He'll be fine. Both of us will be there, more to protect him," Stan promised. He left the room for a minute and came back. He wore boxers and had a pair that he slipped on a mostly asleep Kenny. He turned off the lamp and crawled into bed next to Kenny. He pulled Kenny into his arms and kissed his neck. "Just don't stop coming over, promise?" Kenny heard the real plea though, _don't stop loving me._

Kenny nodded. "I'll move in, always." He fell asleep safe in Stan's arms.


End file.
